


Too Late

by Ultron



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When do you know you're in love? Usually when it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from FF to my AO3. I actually really like writing drabbles, especially when I have writers block or am bored (quick note to those who read Science and Progress, my Howard/Peggy chapter fic, I am working on the next chapter so look out for it soon hopefully). This drabble came from another one of those ask memes on tumblr. One of my friends asked me to do my current otp (I have so many though) to the prompt of "oh my god. you're in love". I decided to do Howard x Peggy because a) it's a perfect pairing and b) I thought I could use the prompt for like Howard finally admitting it to himself versus like someone telling him. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Love.

A one syllable, four letter word that one would think was so simple but was actually the most complicated thing in universe.

What was 'love'? Who came up with the concept of 'love'? How many different types of 'love' were there? Why did one have to 'fall in love' without warning?

But the most important question: When did you know you were in 'love'?

Howard Stark certainly wasn't the person to ask.

Howard had told plenty of women that he loved them over the years but he'd never really been in love with any of those women. They were just women he'd dated for show or sex or both. He'd never really felt any special connection with any of them, which was probably why he was almost 40 and still single.

There was one woman though who he did feel a special connection to: Peggy Carter.

Howard and Peggy always had a deep connection to each other. They'd been colleagues, friends, founded S.H.E.I.L.D. together. They both knew that they could count on the other, trust each other, and believe in each other. But all they would ever say they felt was the other was a deep respect and friendship. Nothing more.

Well at least that's until he finally realized that he was in love with her. It'd taken him a while to figure it out but after all the seeing each other in the office all day, after all the playful flirting he did with her, after all the dinners and drinks and talk and tears, after everything they'd been through he finally told himself.

_Oh my god, Howard. You're in love with, Peg._

The only problem was how long it took him to realize it.

"Howard, I'm engaged," said Peggy as she stood in his office doorway. She was smiling as she held up her ring finger. A small diamond ring glittered in the light.

"Wow," began Howard because it was all he could get out, "…That's great, Peg." He gave her a smile but he could feel his muscles straining to keep it.

So, when did you know you were in 'love'? Usually when it was too late.


End file.
